As microelectronic devices become denser and operate at higher speeds, metal interconnects, such as damascene copper, have difficulty providing low electrical resistance while attaining desired narrow linewidths. Reduced linewidth and resistance requirements require thicker metal interconnects which undesirably increases capacitance between adjacent interconnects.